The Jasmine Wars
by UndoneChaos
Summary: When a new girl moves to South Park, all hell breaks loose as our four favorite characters battle to win her oh-so-sweet heart. And her already having a favorite isn't helping. What lengths will the boys go to claim her for themselves? And what happens when she discovers that one of them is family? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. A New Town

**A/N: While I'm currently working on getting off writer's block for my Truth or Dare story, I also had a great idea for another FanFic. So here it is! (BTW, so as not to confuse anyone, Jasmine is my OC.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP.**

_**Jasmine's POV**_

I sat on my window seat, looking out at the cold, snow covered place that was my hometown. God damn me if it's ever sunny here. It's like the freaking North Pole, except THEY actually HAVE sun. Jeesh. I sat up and got off of the seat, stretching. Man, being the new kid anywhere would suck, but at least in anywhere you get to meet people instead of being snowed in your own house.

Walking over to my mirror, I stared into my brown eyes and ran a hand through my long blonde hair. '_Carol should be home soon_,' I thought. Great, just what I needed.My step-mom to come barging into my room, insisting that I go do something with myself instead of sulking around all day_._ '_Well, if I could I would, believe me_'.

Right about that time, I heard a knock on the door. '_Speak of the devil_', I thought. But why would she be knocking? '_Probably forgot her house key again, the ditz_'. I turned away from the mirror and headed to the door, where I proceeded to open it. But, instead of Carol at the door, I was greeted by five feet of snow crashing into me, causing me to fall on my butt.

'_God I hate this town_', I thought. Once I had stood up and shook all of the snow off of me like a wet dog, I noticed four boys standing in my doorway. And where to start describing them?

Well, the one farthest to the left was fatter than a tire, and he was wearing a blue/yellow hat. The one on his right was much thinner, and wearing a green flap hat-like thing. Next to him was a boy maybe even thinner than the preceding, and had on a red poof-ball hat. And the one farthest to the right, the thinnest one by far, was wearing an orange parka that concealed his face so well you could only see his eyes.

'_Maybe I was lucky to not have met anyone yet. These people look like goofs! _', I thought. Deciding that I wasn't just going to stand here with the door wide open staring at them like a crazy person and letting all the snow in, I asked them why they were there.

"Mmph. Mmph mmph mph mmph!" The one in the parka said.

"Oh, well then…" I said, having not understood a word of that sentence. Before I could ask for translation, the one in the green hat spoke up.

"He said: Hey. I'm Kenny and this is Stan, Kyle and Cartman," the boy said, pointing to Poof-hat dude when he said 'Stan', himself when he said Kyle, and the fat one when he said Cartman.

"Ooh, OK?" I asked, not sure if I understood. I still hadn't gotten an answer to my previous question. "So, why are you here?" I asked again.

Cartman spoke. "Kenny saw you through the window and thought you were so hot, so he just had to meet you!" He said sarcastically. Kenny punched him in the arm.

"Dude, shut up. We're here because we were wondering who moved into this house," Stan said to Cartman and then answered me.

"Oh, well, I do. I'm Jasmine Marie, and I just moved here last week. I've been snowed in all this time, so it's a wonder Carol got out, or you got in…" I trailed off, wondering 'just how DID Carol get out of our house', when my thoughts were interrupted by Kyle.

"Who's Carol?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"My evil step-mom. She went to the supermarket. '_I hope she DOES forget her key, then I can leave her outside to freeze_', I thought.

"Well then, where's your dad?" Stan asked. I sighed at the question. It was one I hated answering.

"Dead. First my mom died, and then my dad got remarried to Carol. So when HE died last year, I was legally stuck with her." I hated the thought that BOTH my parents were dead now, I mean, really? Both?

"No other relatives then? No grandparents or cousins?" Stan asked.

"Nope. Neither of my parents had siblings, and my grandparents are dead now too. So, I'm stuck with the she-hag." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, you do that too?" Kyle asked me, motioning to the pinching the nose thing. "So does Stan. He does it when he's annoyed… I hope we haven't annoyed you in any way!" He apologized, looking worried.

"Nah, I just don't fancy answering anything that has remotely anything to do with Carol. Speaking of, she should be home soon, and I really want her to have forgotten her key so I can leave her outside to freeze. Which won't happen if the door's wide open… So come in!" I said, hoping my maniacal thoughts hadn't scared what looked to be my new friends away.

Apparently they didn't because the boys all walked into my house, the last one through the door shutting it behind him. This was now officially awkward. I sighed again. Wow, that mudt be my new habit. Oh, well…

"Sooo… Do you want anything to eat? Or drink? You can sit down too, if you want…" I said, pointing to my couch and love seat. All of a sudden, Kyle, Stan and Cartman ran over to my couch, falling on it, taking up all of its space, and letting it suck them into its cushiony goodness. Kenny remained standing.

"Oh, honey, sit down!" I said, pointing to the love seat. "You must be exhausted!" Kenny blushed and mumbled something.

"He said that he's used to standing", Kyle replied. Cartman snorted.

"Yeah, because he's so poor the only thing he can afford to sit on is a bucket!" He said. Kenny gave him an evil glare.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I said to Kenny. "Sit, I insist!" I pushed him down onto the love seat. "I'll join you there in a minute, I'm just going to get us all some hot coco!" I smiled at my new friends and preceded to walk in the kitchen and make the hot chocolate.

When it was done, I plopped five marshmallows into four of the cups and six in one. I then handed cups to each boy, giving Kenny the one with six marshmallows. Smiling, I sat down on the love seat next to him. I sipped my coco and looked expectantly at the four boys, all of whom startled and then took sips from their mugs.

"So… How do you like it?" I asked hopefully. Kyle, Kenny and Stan smiled and nodded. Cartman looked in his cup and then in Kenny's, comparing the ratio of marshmallows. He frowned.

"How come Kenny got six?" Cartman whined. Jeesh. I set down my cup on the table.

"Because he's special…" I tried playing the little kid card on him. It didn't work. At all.

"So? You just did it because he's poor!" Cartman laughed at his own joke. I frowned.

"No, I did it because I wanted to cheer him up! He looks gloomy", I said.

"He always looks like that," Stan said. OK, now I felt REALLY sorry for poor Kenny. I gasped.

"Oh, come here you poor little thing. Don't let it get to you!" I said, pulling Kenny into a hug. I heard him muffle something. I pulled back a bit. "What was that?" I asked him.

He reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing mildly long hair for a boy. Before I had time to gape at how truly adorable he looked, he spoke.

"I said: Your boob was suffocating me!" I laughed. His face changed from explanatory to curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I laughed again, realizing that somewhere deep down I had known that that was going to happen and don't know why I didn't remember. e still had the curious look on his face.

"You… Aren't, like… Mad? That I said 'boob'? You don't think I'm a pervert?" He looked at me like he was expecting me to be mad. I sighed.

"No, goof! It was my fault anyway, why would I be mad? I'm not like those other girls who freak out about that stuff. I really couldn't care less even if you said the F-word!" Right about then Kenny realized he definitely liked me. I could see it in his eyes. The ones covered by his blonde bangs…

"Oh! I almost forgot! I love your hair!" I then looked above him at the clock, which said it was 6:23. "Oh, Carol should be home any minute. Well, it was nice meeting you! Hey, why don't you stop by tomorrow and hang out again? It was really fun!" The boys all nodded and then Kyle spoke up.

"What time?" He asked. I replied with a 'whenever is fine', telling him that if I was still asleep when they came over to feel free to wake me up. I smiled.

"Well, Bye!" Stan, Cartman, and Kyle all said in unison. Up until then I hadn't noticed that Kenny was still sitting on the love seat, spacing out. Kyle walked over to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him up off of the love seat. He turned around and waved before dragging Kenny through the door and shutting it behind them.

'_Huh, well, at least I have some new friends…_' I thought. I went to bed that night, excited about the coming day, not even realizing that Carol hadn't come home…

**Whaa! Cliffhanger… And some drama in there too! Yum! Sorry if you were lost at bits, or if you thought the chapter was too long, but I tried wrapping it up seeing as though I had been working on it all day, it is now 5:52 A. M., and I have to get up in 2-3 hours. Remember, a good review makes any writer happy, and I hope you enjoyed the story**


	2. The Accident

**A/N: It's 6:12 P.M. and I'm currently in a moving car listening to Britney Spears music, so forgive me if my writing is a bit… Wobbly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP, but I do own my OCs. Read on!**

_It had been an entire week since I had met the boys. Carol eventually did come home, although she stayed out an awful lot. And every night since I had met the boys, I had had the dream. _

_I was in the perfect world. Standing in a circle were my parents and grandparents. Flowers were blowing all throughout the grassy plains. Rejoicing with my loved ones, even only in my dreams, was a rare treasure in itself. But every dream has to end…_

I was immediately snapped awake as I felt something push at my arm. It wasn't a mild push, no, not at all. It was more of a frantic 'Get the Hell up, your house is on fire' push. You can see why it would bring me back to consciousness right away.

I wearily looked up at the suspect of the push, my eyes still half hazed over from sleep deprivation. When I noticed that it was Kenny, and that Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were standing behind him, I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:26… A.M.? What the hell? I looked over at the four boys, all of whom had worried looks on their faces.

I sat up in bed, their glances making me nervous. I was definitely up now. I shook my head to clear my still cloudy vision.

"What? What happened?" I was really getting worried now. I just prayed that it wasn't something huge, like if my house REALLY was on fire. Contemplating the idea, I realized it was fairly possible. Shit. I got up and ran to my drawer, pushing past the boys. When I got there, I started frantically searching for it. The picture. The one of me and my family, laughing and sitting in the grass. The scene was somewhat familiar to the one in my dream.

As soon as I had the picture in my clutches, I turned to the boys.

"OK, I've got all I need. Now let's get out before the fire spreads in here!" I wildly pushed past the boys again, running to my window and pushing it open. Before I got the chance to throw myself out of it, Kenny grabbed my arm tightly.

"That's not it," Stan said from behind him. I looked at him embarrassedly, praying that it was something just as serious, like a flood, so my crazed actions wouldn't look moronic. He frowned and Kyle walked up next to him, looking at me seriously.

"Jasmine, listen. That's not it. I don't know how to say this, but…" He looked down, pure pain and sorrow on his face. "Carol… Carol's dead."

**Oh, come on! You knew it was going to happen, don't fake that surprise! Sorry the chapter was so short, but it was kind of a prologue to the next chapter. I just saw a biker's bare back…**

**Sorry, ignore my ramblings. I'm very excited about the next chapter and was almost sad I had to stop here. I hope you are as excited as me… More soon to come!**


	3. The Shock

**A/N: I'm super sorry that all the characters are WAY FREAKING OOC in this chapter. I swear it will get more South Park-y in later chapters, but I needed them to be more serious because the beginning of the story is, well, serious. I promise that there will soon be more South Park-y goodness and less boring bland crap in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Freaking Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I only own my creative OCs and weird-as-hell plot lines. Enjoy!**

I stared blankly at the four boys, searching their faces for any sign of joking. None was there. All of them were deadpan serious. I could feel my face contorting into a frown, and tears stinging the corners of my eyes, begging for release.

Carol was dead?

Not only had I lost both my real parents, but now my step-mom was dead too? I immediately felt a rush of guilt in my stomach and realized that I deeply regretted EVERY bad thing I had ever said about her.

I looked at the four boys, all of whom were also trying to hold back tears. I wondered why, but right now was not a time to ask questions about them. I had to know about Carol.

"But…" I tried to speak, but I really didn't want to cry and if I did speak, I'm sure I would have broken down right there and started bawling my head off. Instead I looked at the boys, hoping my eyes would speak for themselves. No such luck. Well, what did I expect? I haven't been very lucky, well, ever in my life.

Right about then I was done giving a crap if they saw me cry. Right about then I needed someone to hold on through my tears and answer my questions. Right about then the tears started pouring out, and my words were caught in my throat.

Right about then I hurled myself at them, clutching them and bawling my eyes out.

I heard Stan speak, and I backed up a smidge so I could hear him. When I looked up at the boys I saw that they were all silently crying.

"She… she was found near Stark's pond. Apparently she was drunk and had crashed into the big tree next to the pond. It was on the news this morning. They identified the body as Carol Marie." Stan said, looking at me with utmost sympathy. Then Kyle spoke.

"We knew because my mom told me. She always wakes up at six in the morning and when she saw it on the early news the thought she should tell me. She said, and I quote: 'Boubbie, wake up and come look! Someone crashed by Stark's Pond!' I of course got up to look, just in time to see that they had identified the body as your step-mom." Kyle then preceded to tell me about how he had ran out the door, got Cartman, Kenny, and Stan, and then ran over here to tell me.

Kenny then took his hood off and spoke up. "I had seen it on the news too. I can never sleep because my trailer-trash parents are always fighting about some stupid junk and then making up in the strangest ways… " He made a disgusted face as he trailed off. "Point is, I saw the news too. It said that they had found a card while they were searching the car for identification. It was written out to Jasmine Marie…"

I cut him off by shoving past him and all the other boys, running out my door and all but screeching…

"Somebody better tell me where the Hell Stark's pond is!" I shouted, blinking back tears hard and running out my front door into the cold, evil snowy world.

**Yeah! More drama! I keep wanting to end the chapters in suspense, so forgive me if they are a tad short. Enjoy!**


	4. The Painful Situation

**A/N: Ok, so I PROMISE that this is the last chapter where the characters are completely OOC. This is basically the sum-up-the-drama chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Fine, I don't own SP.**

I ran I don't how long in I don't know how many directions, tripping and almost falling I don't know how many times. All I could think was that this was somehow my fault. I never THOUGHT I liked Carol, but now I realize that she was really trying to be the best she could for me.

That thought of course made me cry harder, tears blurring my vision. I don't remember when I got to the pond, but as soon I did, I was stopped by some official authority person.

"Sorry ma'am, no entry beyond this line. This is a crime scene." He said blandly, rolling the words off his tongue like he had spoken them eighty times before.

"But…" I stuttered and noticed that my four friends had come up to stand beside me. "She's my…" I couldn't get the words out. The officer just shook his head.

"SHE'S MY MOM!" I screamed, realizing a little too late that I had said 'mom' instead of 'step-mom'. Then, surprisingly, Cartman put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Oh, you must be Jasmine," The cop-dude said. "Well, then, this is for you." He handed me the card in the envelope addressed to _Jasmine Marie. _I took it and held it tightly to my chest. The cop gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry, kiddo, but that's all. You still can't pass,'' He gave me a glum look before turning and walking away. At that comment I fell to the ground, crying so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Carol. I knew she would never get the message, but I had to say it. I knew I probably wouldn't stop crying 'till next Tuesday, but I didn't care. I held the letter tightly to my chest, sobs racking my body.

Cartman, who was already on the ground with me, (I had sort of dragged him down with me when I fell), was joined by Kyle and Stan. Kenny came over to my other side and grabbed me, hugging me in a tight embrace like I had held him when we first met.

I turned to him and sobbed into his chest, inhaling his musky smell of trailer-park-ed-ness, but surprisingly it wasn't a bad smell. He smelled familiar, like all of the members of my family… I shrugged it off. I was too tired or sad to care.

oOo

I don't remember how or when the boys managed to get me home, but they did. By that time my sobs had turned into pathetic little once-in-a-while whimpers, and I had stopped shaking.

Stan, noticing the letter still held now loosely in my hand, grabbed it and sat down. He looked up at me and I nodded. I needed to know.

We all sat down, me beside him on the couch and the other three on the love seat. I know that seems backwards, but oh-the-freak-well. I was too sad to care. Stan opened up the envelope carefully, taking out the letter and reading it aloud. It went something like:

_Jas,_

_I know we've never been on good terms, but I hope you know I'm trying. When you told me you had met some boys I felt so proud that you had made friends. Please listen to me when I say that I know I might not be the best parent, but I want to try to be for you. For the past week I have been taking parenting classes at the club downtown. I thought you would laugh if I told you, so I didn't. I hope that sometime soon you and me can be friends, and that one day you will finally forgive me._

_I love you and I am so proud of you my daughter,_

_CM_

I read the letter again and again. She had been taking classes… For me? Done all of that stuff… For me? And she was apologizing to… Me? I couldn't cry anymore because I had already done that to such an extreme that I wouldn't produce any more tears. But I could still feel so bad that I wanted to die…

oOo

The boys eventually went home, but not after each offering me a place to stay. I politely declined, saying that I would stay 'here in my house 'till the cops said otherwise'.

That night when I went to bed, I thanked the Lord above for letting me move here and meet the boys that I knew would save my life from turning into a living Hell.

**DRAMATASTIC! And that is the end of the drama… For now. Sorry if I bored the crapsicle out of you, I just needed to set the story. Now we can move away from the sad and go to the happy-as-heck junk that is to come!**


	5. Family

**A/N: It's 7:10 A.M., and I haven't gotten any sleep since I woke up at 2 something P.M. yesterday. I'm a bit tired, but I just HAD to write this. So, here goes, the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP, or the rights to 'To The Sky' by Owl City. Bummer, I know…**

_It had been a year. A year since I had moved here and met those boys. A year since Carol, the last one relatively close to being my family had died._

_It had been a year that I had lived inside this house alone. Well, I wasn't always alone. The boys stayed with me almost every day, but went home at night. The only one who ever stayed over, like, OVER over, was Kenny. _

_It didn't surprise me. His parents were __always__ in fights, and even though he said it was to support me, (Even a YEAR later), I knew it was because he was having problems at home._

_It never bothered me though, when he stayed. He was my friend, and there was just something about him that reminded me of home. Like of family and past. But the idea always seemed too crazy, so I pushed it away._

_All of the other boys thought we had some sort of relationship, and I don't know how Kenny felt on the matter, but he always seemed so close. From the moment I met him and protected him from his friends' tormenting, to the moment he protected me from Carol's dead, to even now. I never saw him as anything more than my protecter. I was there to watch over him, and he was there to watch over me._

_It just so happened that that very day he had been staying the night at my house when we found out. And then it all made sense._

oOo

I spun around in my room, my arms spread wide. I was listening to my favorite song, 'To The Sky' by Owl City, and dancing through the cloud of perfume I had just sprayed. Life was good. It seemed that all things bad were in my past now, and I couldn't be happier.

Too absorbed in my own world to notice, I continually spun around until I felt my hand hit something. That something just so happened to be Kenny's face.

"Ow," I heard him mumble as he took off his hood. He breathed in and then faked suffocation. "Jesus Christ woman, are you trying to kill me?" I knew he was talking about the perfume. I sighed.

"I was just getting ready for the day, excuse me if my morning rituals aren't exactly like yours!" I spat the words at him playfully, knowing that his morning rituals basically consisted of him waking up and then bugging me to make breakfast. When I noticed that he was rubbing his cheek I then remembered that I had hit him. Oops.

"Oh-my-gosh, I am so-very-sorry!" I whined at him, putting on my pouty face. That made him snort.

"OK, well then make it up to me by making breakfast," He said. I glared at him.

"Please," He added. I then smiled and nodded and ran to the kitchen to make my favorite breakfast. Bacon wrapped in bacon with a side of bacon and more bacon. On the short side of describing, I was basically starting the day off with a big dose of diabetes for both of us.

Back in the kitchen, I was now teaching Kenny for the 58th time how to cook bacon. I'm sure he knew by now, but he just really liked to watch me cook. So when the doorbell rang, he gladly got it for me.

"Who is it?" I asked, cooking three different pieces of bacon on a frying pan. Kenny glanced up at me with a sort-of annoyed look on his face. He held up a letter that was addressed to me.

"It says that it is 'very urgent' that you open this letter," He said, reading off the small print on the front of the envelope. I walked over to him and grabbed the letter, opening it. Inside was a very official looking government note. It said:

_We have received information about your remaining family members. Number of family members left: ONE; Relation to you: BROTHER; Name of family member: Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick. That is all._

I stared at the note for about fifteen minutes, reading it over and over again. It made sense WHY I had gotten the letter, (Stan had asked the government to keep tabs on my family tree in case there was someone still alive in relation to me that could take care of me. There had been no such luck; until now.), it just didn't make sense HOW. I looked up at Kenny and handed him the letter.

He took it from me and either he is a really slow reader or he read it ten times like me because it was about ten minutes later when he handed it back.

I expected him to make a joke or ask how the HELL it was possible that we were siblings. How the Hell WAS it possible? Our last names were different and everything! I suppose it would explain why he seemed so much like family to me, but HOW?

All of a sudden I was grabbed up into a big, tight, suffocating hug. OK, I didn't expect THAT to happen. Kenny pulled his arms tightly around me and I turned to face him and bury my face in his chest. Yep, now it all made sense. Why I felt so safe around him, why I felt I needed to protect him, why he smelled like home, and why I felt like he belonged in my house.

My brother. I felt joyful tears escape the corners of my eyes as I thanked whoever was up there for someone, well, _family_.

oOo

When we finally stopped hugging he looked down at me.

"Now, Miss Big Hooters, I want my bacon," He said, and at that moment I realized that everything was going to be OK.

**Dun-dun-dun! There's a happy moment for y'all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to make Kenny back IC. In the next chapter, well, I don't know what will happen. So it might be awhile before it's posted. Happy reading & reviewing!**


	6. Unlawful Feelings

**A/N: We're starting from a different angle this time. Kenny's POV! Oh, and since it won't say in the story, this is how Kenny and Jasmine are related.**

_**Jasmine's dad had a relationship with Mrs. McCormick before Kenny was born, and before he married Jasmine's mom. Kenny was born nine months after, but Mr. McCormick thought that it was HIS son. So really, they're half-siblings.**_

**So that's the explanation! Now, on to the story.**

**Oh, wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP.**

**OK, NOW onto the story!**

_**Kenny's POV**_

I watched my sister dancing in the living room from the kitchen. My sister. Huh. Well, normally, I would go up and grind against her or, well, SOMETHING, but she was my sister. So so much for THAT.

It had been a month since we found out that we were related. And the first thing I thought was '_damn it_.'

After the guys found out, they all started hitting on her. Having me out of the big picture because I was her brother meant one less person to compete against.

This pissed me off for two reasons. One, well, she was my SISTER! And no offense Stan or Kyle, but I don't really want you dating her. That would be weird. Oh, Cartman, you can take offense.

The second reason was, well, I loved her.

Yeah, I know. All brothers love their sisters to some degree. Well for me, that degree was about 100%. Yep, I loved my sister. I mean, REALLY REALLY loved her. Which was wrong, but McCormick, you shouldn't be talking about wrong. You're the king of wrong.

I laughed as I insulted myself. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Jasmine.

I think the reason I loved her so much was because, well, she was a sweetheart. I still remember the day when I first met her. She stood up for me without knowing who I was! That's going to leave a pretty good impression, don't you think?

But I wasn't stupid. I knew she would never love me back. I was a trailer-trash boy. Poorer than shit. And I was her brother. THAT factor made the whole relationship thing a big no-no.

I got up from the chair and walked over to her, putting my arms around her and inhaling her scent. I smiled.

Well, I still get to live with her everyday.

Who knows? Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe they'll lift the incest laws.

Or maybe she won't care about the law.

One could only hope.

I just stood there with my arms around her waist, leaning my chin on her shoulder.

Well for the time being McCormick, you are one lucky bastard.


	7. Admission

**A/N: I'm glad my reviewers have kept reading up to this point. I really want my readers to like my writing, but that's not the reason I write. The reason I write is so I can read what I want. I love my ideas but there's none out there exactly like mine so I have to write for myself. Anyway, ignore my ramblings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's subconscious now. That I write this. I do it without thinking. So, here it is! I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK.**

_**Kenny's POV**_

"Kenny. Kenny, SWE-E-E-E-E-E-THEART! Wake up!"

I felt myself shaken awake by an anonymous force against my left side. Even though I couldn't see the suspect, I knew it was Jasmine who had done it. No one but her called me sweetheart.

Too bad she didn't mean it the way I wanted her to mean it. I knew that she was a very sensible girl, and incest was NOT sensible.

At all.

In any way.

Ever.

But I could still hope.

I got up out of bed, gently pushing her onto it and laughing. Mostly because she let out a little squeal when she fell, but a tiny bit was because she didn't know how much I really wanted it. For her to be mine.

Ah, well. As they say, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Except that I wouldn't be _eating _her…

Huh. Or maybe I would…

_Dammit_. I can't keep thinking those thoughts. The results of them would not be good.

I heard the phone ring and walked over to it, picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, we have good news!" I heard Stan say.

"What?" I asked, hoping just a tiny bit that I WASN'T Jasmine's brother so I would have a chance with her.

"Well, me and Kyle are…." Oh, jeez. Here we go.

"Aw, good for you! I knew one day you would admit your love for each other!" I smiled and laughed a little.

I heard faded voices and rustling over the phone.

"You… love me?"

"You love me too?"

"Oh, Kyle!"

"Oh, Stan!"

Oh, jeez. Apparently that WASN'T what they wanted to tell me. But at least they're happy now…

Wait. That means that FATASS will have Jasmine all to himself! Aw, Hell!

"Wait, no, you can't date each other, that means—" I was cut off by the long _beep_ of the phone that meant that either Kyle or Stan hung up the phone.

Aw, jesus.

Aw, dammit.

"Jasmine! Kyle and Stan are DATING!" I sobbed at Jasmine, who had just walked into the room, holding a plate she had found in the living room.

"Oh, good for them! Wait, why are you crying? Did you have the hots for one of them?" She asked naïvely.

I frown at the thought. Firstly, NO I DON'T HAVE THE HOTS FOR KYLE OR STAN! And secondly, she was so innocent! Couldn't she tell that I loved HER?

"OH, JEEZ JASMINE! CAN'T YOU TELL? I DON'T LOVE THEM, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at her, tears pouring down my face.

Pure shock flooded over her, and she dropped the plate she was holding. It hit the floor and it shattered everywhere.

Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?

I turned around and walked towards the door at a hurried pace, but right as I put my hand on the doorknob, Jasmine stopped me.

Aw, shit. Here we go, I get to die from embarrassment. Don't think I've died THAT way before…

I turned around to face her. Dear Jesus, just let me live through this….

**YAMMA-JAMMA! More drama! Ooh, I love this story..**


	8. Acception

**A/N: Wow. I had to start over three times before I decided what I wanted to say. I finally got 5+ hours of sleep in a row! Victory! Now where's that ice cream…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

_**Kenny's POV**_

I turned around to face Jasmine, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. No words on Earth could describe how I felt. Sad, embarrassed, mad, just a slight twinge of hope… None of those even began to express the jumbled mess of feelings I was.

Before I had a chance to meet her gaze, my eyes dropped down. I just couldn't do it. We could stand here for thirty-five hundred years and I still wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes.

All I could hear besides my brain screaming at me how much of a _moron _I was were the sounds of my tears hitting the tiled floor, my loud, strangled breathing, and worst of all, silence. Jasmine hadn't made a sound. Not one. That worried me the most.

I could SEE the tension in the air. Oh, how I wanted to run away forever and never look back. But before I got the chance to fully turn around, I felt a hand clamp over my wrist.

"No," Jasmine breathed. I felt her fingers tighten around my wrist more. "You aren't leaving like the rest of them." I could almost hear the tears in the corners of her eyes, begging to be released.

I turned around once more to face her, but before I got the chance to speak, she pressed her lips to mine.

Now, it wasn't a very gentle _I'll be home for dinner at 6:00 _press, it was more of a _I'm kind-of going to either rape you or eat your face off _press. I think she might have bent my teeth. And the whole time, I'm just standing there, contemplating whether or not I should kiss back.

But I never got the chance to, because she pulled away when I was still in thought. Now it was my turn to have a shock-plastered face. But even having eyes as big as dinner plates staring at her with question didn't make her expression change.

Instead, she held her arms out to me, and being the little baby I was, I ran into them like a child would run to her mother's arms if her cat just died.

When I stopped hugging her, I heard her say something.

"I love you too. So don't ever leave me. Because then, not only would I have lost the VERY LAST in existence member of my family, but I would have lost my heart as well."

I smiled through the new, joy-filled tears that had formed in my eyes, blurring my vision. Knowing that her heart was with me made me happier than a child on Christmas.

I stared into her warm, brown eyes, the ones that had made me fall in love with her in the beginning, and knew that they were the ones that would keep me loving her 'till the end.

I leaned down and kissed her very gently, the polar opposite of her kiss. When I felt her kiss back, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. She was mine.

_'HAHA, suck it Fatass, she's mine!'_ I thought, and that made me all the more happy.

**THE END! Well, maybe not… Depends on how may of you want me to continue! I think that this was a good ending, but I also think that maybe I could write a sequel, or maybe I wouldn't have to end it here at all! What do you guys think? I might need some story ideas, don't worry, I'll credit you if you want me to. Review on!**


End file.
